1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat having a seat frame with a seat part and a back rest frame with a back rest part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seats of this type are provided for distribution in parks, gardens, waiting rooms, and similar places. In according with this use, the seats must have a very stable construction and must also be weather-resistant. Therefore, a known seat of this type consists of two stable, closed, steel tubular frames, which form a seat frame and a back rest frame, and to which a lattice material is welded to serve as the seat surface or back rest. In a side view, the two frames are constructed with an approximate C-shape and at the opposing vertical frame parts are welded to one another by means of four cross-pieces.
A disadvantage with these known seats is that they project for quite a long way and are therefore also bulky, so that difficulties frequently arise, particularly regarding transportation and storage of these seats. They are also cost-intensive as a result of the spatial dimensions.
An object of the present invention therefore is to construct a seat of the abovementioned type so that it can be conveyed and stored in a manner which is as space-saving as possible.